The Need For Speed
by RRatedauthor
Summary: Lucas likes fast cars and fast women. Trip likes Lucas... 'nuff said. SLASH alert!


The Need for Speed… and Other Things

Trip was naïve. That was obvious to anyone who knew him. This had nothing to do with just being Xybrian, although the fact that he still had a lot to learn about humans and their customs did add to his problems.

Being a member of Time Force as long as he had, there were a few things he had leaned very quickly. One: Lucas thought he was God's gift to women. Two: Lucas could drive like a motherfucker. Trip didn't exactly understand what having sex with one's parent had to do with Lucas' driving ability, but he wasn't going to press him on the matter. The third thing, and this is where him being the only alien on the team caused problems, was that Trip also thought Lucas was hot.

Xybrians were known as a race without secrets. However, Trip soon learned that the human race wasn't nearly as open with each other, especially about attractions to people of the same gender. Trip had dropped a couple hints to Lucas, but he appeared to be totally into what he called "driving dates". As far as Trip could figure out, this meant he took a girl out in his car, and ended up making out with her.

On a couple of occasions, Trip had overheard Lucas talking to either Wes or Jen about his date. Both times, he'd ended up in the bathroom in the clock tower giving himself a quick one while fantasizing about being the "girl" in the car with Lucas.

It seemed like life was in that kind of rut for Trip… fight the mutant of the day, and attempt to capture Ransik. When that failed, back to the clock tower and watch Lucas get ready for his date. Nothing out of the ordinary this time either until Trip looked out of his window. He saw Lucas still parked on the street, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Must've been ready early or something." Trip mused to himself, and then went back to tinkering with Circuit. He soon lost himself in the wiring. There had been a recent occasion where Circuit hadn't been able to notify Time Force Command that the Megazord was needed and Trip wanted to be sure that history wouldn't repeat.

Ten; fifteen; twenty minutes passed. It might have been longer if Jen hadn't interrupted his work.

"You still working on that?" She demanded "You're already late."

"Late for what?" Trip asked

"Lucas was taking you driving tonight… remember?" She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and glared at Trip.

"He was…?" Trip swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, he was, and if you aren't out of her in two minutes, then I will personally make you regret it… now move your Xybrian butt!"

Although he suspected he was the victim of a prank, Trip did what he was told. He was also the youngest which made him more susceptible to this sort of thing.

He stopped only to grab his hat. Lucas was still waiting in front of the clock tower and seemed to be growing impatient with someone… Trip?

"Are y-you waiting for me?" Trip asked

"What took you so long? I told you eight-thirty." Lucas replied

"I thought…"

"That I was talking to someone else?" Lucas chuckled "You were the only one in the room."

"Sorry… I guess I'm so used to you having all these hot dates." Trip shrugged

"Well get in." Lucas opened the passenger door.

This was exactly how many of Trip's fantasies began: taking a drive with Lucas. However, Lucas had never given any sign that he was even the slightest bit interested in a romantic relationship with Trip. Trip doubted that this time would be any different.

Trip climbed in and fastened his seat belt. "Is this a joke? Did Jen and Wes put you up to this?"

Lucas smirked. "Face it, even if you weren't Xybrian, I can tell that you are jealous of me."

Trip faced him. "J-jealous? What do you mean?"

"Every time I go out, you have that look like you want to be me. Well, you can't be me, but I can show you what it's like to be with me." Lucas answered "Let's roll."

Lucas put the car into gear and took off down the streets of Silver Hills. With the Convertible top down, Trip had to hold on to his hat with both hands.

"Wow, Lucas, slow down…" Trip begged

"Slow down… you're kidding, right?" Lucas put the accelerator right to the floor. Trip watched the speed increase past 140, 160, 180, then topping out just past 200 miles per hour.

"You're gonna get us killed… or at least ticketed." Trip had to shout over the roar of the wind.

"Relax, Trip. You act like I've never done this before. Sit back and enjoy the adrenaline rush." Lucas drove around the corners and side streets expertly.

After Trip's mind was able to convince the rest of his body that Lucas was not going to get them either killed or heavily fined, he was able to relax a little. Lucas still drove like a madman, and it sounded from his heavy breathing that it was taking all of his will to keep in control of his car.

Trip happened to look over and down. He told himself that he was just looking to see how fast they were going. What he really wanted was to see if what he'd overheard Lucas telling Wes was true. He'd said something like, "The real reason I drive fast… ain't it obvious? It gets me goin'. When I finally slow down, it's like coming down from the most powerful orgasm ever."

To Trip, that meant Lucas got turned on by speed. Looking down at the tight black jeans he was wearing… yes, he was definitely "goin". Trip quickly looked away before Lucas caught on, but that was enough to set the X-rated images flowing through the Xybrian's mind. In moments, he felt his own anatomy swelling.

_Not now… especially in these pants!_

Not expecting to go out, Trip hadn't bothered to change out of his Time Force uniform. While the white trousers were loose enough to allow freedom of movement, they also allowed any unwanted erections to show up plain as day. Trip's was growing by the second and unless Lucas was totally blind, there would be no way for him not to see if he looked over.

_Just another joke on poor old Trip…_

To make things worse, Lucas turned off the main roads and onto a back street that led up into one of the peaks that gave Silver Hills its name. From what he overheard, a trip into the hills was usually where Lucas and his date had their fun. Now, even though Trip was 99.9999 per cent sure that this was a joke, he still couldn't will his penis to soften. He thought about all the things he had to do back at base, the latest battles against Ransik and his Mutants. Not even work at the shop could get his mind out of the gutter.

Lucas turned the car into a small parking area near a thicket of bushes and killed the engine. They were completely isolated.

"So, how was that?" Lucas asked, groaning a little.

"Adrenaline rush for sure." Trip swallowed nervously. From the size of the space they were nestled in, this was obviously an oft-frequented place for Lucas.

"So you know what happens now, right?" Lucas smiled and moved his head slightly toward Trip's groin, then back to his own.

"You get the girl?" Trip gulped

"Yeah." Lucas sighed. To Trip's surprise, Lucas started rubbing the bulge between his own legs. "The last one fucked me right on this seat."

"S-she did?"

"Oh yeah." Lucas was rubbing a little faster. "She unzipped my pants and climbed right on. No panties or anything. I came in seconds."

"Then what happened?" Trip's mouth was cotton-dry, but he couldn't resist asking the question.

"She rode me until she finished. " Lucas mumbled "My dick was sore for days."

"Wow." Trip sighed

"Yeah… Trip?" Lucas' eyes were glazed.

"Huh?"

"I know you want me." Lucas gasped

"I do?" Trip stuttered

"Yeah… and now, I want you just as much." Lucas started undoing his belt. "Get on and show me how you Xybrians do it."

If it was a joke, hearing Lucas say that made Trip realize that he didn't care. In two seconds, he'd popped his seat belt and leaned over the console. He popped the button fly on Lucas' jeans and realized that his fellow Time Force Ranger was not wearing anything underneath. Lucas' hard eight incher sprang free and Trip wasted no time grabbing it.

Lucas moaned softly the moment Trip touched his erection and a trickle of clear fluid leaked out almost immediately. From his own solitary pleasures, Trip knew just how excited Lucas was getting. He also had a good idea that if he didn't "get on", it was going to be done before Trip even got started and who knew if this was ever gonna happen again.

Trip quickly stripped out of his clothes. Lucas saw just how toned his teammate was. He'd never really seen the Xybrian naked before and now he realized that he was probably more physically fit than any other member of the Time Force, himself included.

"Got any lubricant?" Trip asked

"Lube? Shit, no." Lucas growled

"No problem." Trip licked his lips and started to suck on Lucas. Again, all of his ability in this area was from things he'd seen and read.

"Oh wow…" Lucas' nuts immediately drew up tight. "Trip, I won't last if you keep doing that."

Trip pulled off and smiled. "You said you didn't have any lubricant. I was just trying to help out a fellow Time Forcer in need."

To help him further, Trip straddled him.

"More help?" Despite being turned on more than he'd ever been before, Lucas could not resist making a jibe.

"Exactly." Trip lowered himself on Lucas' aching erection. It slid into him smoothly and Trip was surprised at how good it felt.

"You just gonna sit there?"

Trip snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Uh…" He did not want to admit that his knowledge of this type of sex ended here. He never made it much beyond penetration before his hand finished him off.

"I got it." Lucas understood that part. He still had very little clue about why he was with Trip instead of any one of the hot women he'd bedded recently. He started thrusting his hips; a job made a little more difficult by the fact that he was in the driver's seat of a car instead of a bed. But he managed to get a good rhythm going fairly quickly.

"Wow Lucas… that feels... uh…" Trip was at a loss for words.

"Incredible?" Lucas pistoned deep inside Trip, sending a jolt of pleasure straight up Trip's spine and back down to his nuts. Trip threw his head back and moaned loud enough that anyone nearby would've heard if there had been anyone nearby.

"I'm glad." Lucas panted "I only wish it would last longer."

Trip looked at him, a little concerned. "Why wouldn't it… never mind."

Lucas began to moan heavily, and breath even heavier. To Trip's surprise, he reached down and stroked Trip's own erection while he continued to fuck him hard. Trip could feel his own release approaching and quickly pulled Lucas' dark shirt up to his neck.

"Just wait." Trip gasped "Yes!"

With that exclamation, Lucas felt the penis in his hand convulse, followed by several thick spurts of alien fluid splattering against his now naked chest. It was so hot, seeing Trip come like that, Lucas' own nuts churned their release into his teammate moments later. Both of them rode out the rest of their releases in silence, save for their erotic breathing.

"Thanks." Lucas sighed

"You're welcome." Trip replied, sliding off Lucas' lap. "I didn't want the rest of the team to ask why your shirt was all stained."

"Not that." Lucas answered "But thank-you for also giving concern to my wardrobe."

Trip quietly put his clothes on, his brain sending him mixed signals. Beside him, Lucas also redressed.

"I guess it's time to head back." Lucas turned the key.

"I guess." Trip replied, a little sad that something he had dreamed about for so long was over so quickly.

The drive back to Silver Hills was silent. Not a word was spoken until they pulled up to the clock tower.

"I'll see you around?" Trip asked

"Of course." Lucas replied "We still live together, eat together, fight mutants together… remember?"

"Oh yeah." Trip answered

"Trip. What happened tonight doesn't change anything." Lucas answered "I hope you aren't thinking that this is going to change our friendship, because it won't."

"I know." Trip forced himself to smile.

"I don't regret what happened either." Lucas patted his teammate on the shoulder. "In fact, I rather liked it."

"You did?" Coming from Lucas, that was a surprise.

"Yeah."

Trip got out of the car, the regretful feelings disappearing. Lucas parked the car and followed Trip to the door, catching him just as he grabbed the handle.

"Once last thing, Trip." Lucas leaned in to whisper. "Next time you feel the need for speed, I'm all yours."

BOING!


End file.
